She's Spice Not!
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: At first, he thought it was all just a game. But when everything turned outside down, he knew that it wasn't a game anymore.


**Hye! It has been a while since I've written a one-shot fic and now I am back with a new one. I hope you like this. BTW, this is a song-fic and I based it from an AMV from Youtube. (details at the end) I posted the video on my page. Feel free to check it domo… (credits to the owner of the AMV)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>She's Spice… Not!<strong>

**Summary: At first, he thought it was all just a game. But when everything turned outside down, he knew that it wasn't a game anymore. **

**Warning: Ryoma is completely different in this fic. When I mean different, I mean a total difference.**

* * *

><p><em>I knew nothing about love. Not at all.<em>

His nice dream was interrupted by the sound of his phone. It was ringing non-stop. Irritated by the sound of it, he didn't have a choice but to answer it.

"Moshi, moshi…" He sounded sleepy when he answered it. He wanted to sound uninterested to his caller at all cost.

"A-anou…" The soft voice from the other line rang to his ear making him a little 'unsleepy', "Ryoma-kun?"

He looked at the wall clock in the dark room. Having a sharp vision, he could see the time from there. It was four o'clock in the morning, "It's too early to make phone calls. Why are you calling?"

He had the instinct that the voice paused for a while. He didn't wait for too long when the person answered his question… with another question, "Ano… w-where were you last night?" The person asked in a cool yet shy manner. He knew that the question was not over so he waited and he did not wait long, "You promised to come over…"

He anticipated that question. Ryuzaki Sakuno was his girlfriend for five months and he couldn't quite remember how he ended up with the girl. Not that he was bored out to kill time to accept her, he just wanted to feel of having one.

Ryuzaki Sakuno was always so obedient to all of his needs.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Gomen," He said cutting him from his reverie, "I was out all night playing tennis with Momoshiro-senpai. I forgot the time." He said trying to sound convincing. It had been two years since his senpais graduated but he couldn't remove in his system to address them as friends, not a junior-senior relationship.

"I see…"

"Is that all?" He asked back when she believed his alibis.

"H-hai… that is all."

"Good," He replied back. He was actually at someone's place at that very moment, with another woman. After practicing for his upcoming tournament weeks from now, Honoka, a schoolmate who showed an interest on him approached him and offered a good and quality service last night. Ryoma, who never backed out of challenges, accepted the offer. He practiced all day; completely forgotten that he would visit his girlfriend that night. He was tired that he went with Honoka to her home without question. At the age of twenty, it was only natural for him to fill his urges. Looking at the lady who was smiling seductively at him, he crossed the distance and kissed her torridly. Yeah, he wasn't the little boy who was romantically-challenged before.

He could play this kind of game now.

As he pushed her on the bed, something made him stop from continuing. It was his girlfriend. He could kiss any girl he desired but he would never bring any of them to the bed if she wasn't Sakuno. They did it once. No wonder that she kept bugging him whenever he broke his promise to her. Yeah, he had broken several promises to her and in the end; she would just let it go. He pulled out from the girl and pretended to lie on her bed restlessly. He told Honoka that he was too sleepy so they couldn't do it. He wanted to chuckle but he would only offend her. He fell asleep after that.

Her voice calling his name once again brought him back to the present. Right, he was still talking to his girlfriend not really worried that she could hear Honoka's voice in case she woke up. Sakuno always believed his lies anyway and he knew how to deal with her. She was definitely making it fun for him, "You are the only one, you know."

He could hear Sakuno hold her breath liking what he said to her. He tried not to laugh or to cough when he said that. He looked at Honoka who was still sleeping on the bed. To busy himself, he touched the girl's leg to sooth her more to sleep then went back to Sakuno on the line.

"I'll see you soon." He said smirking in the process.

"Hai!" She beamed before she ended the call.

He too pressed the end button after that. Staring at his phone, he realized what he had been doing all this time. Smiling to himself, he liked that fact that Sakuno was always under his control and he knew that she wouldn't mind that. Standing up, he prepared himself to leave. He left a message to the girl thanking her for the previous night, though nothing happened between them. He slowly walked out of the door and moved on his way home besides; he needed to catch up with the sleep that was suddenly interrupted that early in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

She sighed after she ended the call. She was worried when he didn't show up last night. She waited for him for hours that she ended up sleeping and it was four in the morning when she woke up. That was how she ended up calling him to check if he was alright.

Ryoma was sleeping when he answered her call. Shyness surfaced her knowing that she disturbed his sleep. It was really a shame for her to wake him up that unusual hour in the morning. What was she thinking anyway? Good thing, that he was just out all night practicing with his senpai which the later insisted of calling him out of the league.

They were closed to graduate in college and everything changed since then. Well, her shyness didn't change at all. She had minimized it but she never overcame it. There was another thing that she remembered.

It was the day when she surrendered everything to him. She made him a woman in his arms and it was memorable for her. She loved him even more because of that and she was lucky to have him. Ryoma might not show it often, not that he minded about PDA, it was enough that he could whisper sweet nothings to her ear.

It was enough for her.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next day:<strong>

They met the next day like nothing had happened. Since they were seniors in their own school, a lot of things busied them. Ryoma was busy on his training while she was busy on her art gallery.

They never had the time to spend time to each other except for lunch time. Sakuno was still making him bento. She was doing that whenever she had the time. Ryoma was thrilled to eat her meals so she suggested she could still make if she had an available time.

"Ryoma-kun," She started, "Do you have time after your practice today?"

He was chewing his food before he looked at her, "Seems so, why?"

"Can we… go out for a while?" She said looking down and found her food interesting to watch, "There's a place that I wanted you to see."

"I don't mind." He replied after a series of silence.

"Really?" She looked up and smiled at him.

"Un." He said not really looking at her.

"Let's meet in front of the gate later." She said and then continued eating her bento.

"Sure thing."

She was really happy that he agreed. It was really rare of them to spend their time together especially after practice. He could still walk her home and spent a little time before he too went home as well. Her grandmother was in America for a few months before going back to Japan. Being absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice Ryoma looking at her for one good minute. She only flinched when he grabbed her chin and kissed her without warning. They stayed like that for a while before he broke it.

"Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma smirked before he shared his thoughts, "I thought of giving you that. You seemed too preoccupied."

She blushed when after that. They continued eating silently as her heart was beating really fast. She couldn't wait for the practice to end that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on:<strong>

It had been an hour since the practice was over but he hadn't shown up yet. She had been leaning on the wall for a long time but she still couldn't see him even his shadow. She waited for another thirty minutes before she decided to walk her way to the tennis court.

…Only to meet Kachiro who was about to leave the school premises.

"Kachiro-kun," She called out to him, "Have you seen Ryoma-kun? I haven't seen him out yet."

Katchiro blinked his eyes twice, "Didn't you know, Ryuzaki-san? Echizen-Buchou cancelled the practice today. Everyone went home but I stayed for a couple of hours. He went home right after the cancellation."

She felt like her world had crushed down. Ryoma went home… without even telling her. What about their meeting? There was a place that she needed him to see. It seemed like he would break another promise to her. Giving that Kachiro was still looking at her, she gave him a smile, "Arigatou Kachiro-kun. I'll go home as well. See you tomorrow."

She turned around and walked away before he could ask her. She decided that day. With Ryoma or not, she would still visit that place at all cost. Visiting that place would ease her upsetting heart and hoped that it would clear her mind about things between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Few days later:<strong>

Ryoma did not show up that day where Sakuno had invited him to go somewhere else. Luckily, there was no practice that time and he was able to escape from the girl's caprice. He knew that it was only Sakuno's excuse so that she could go shopping with him. Sakuno had perfectly known that he didn't like that kind of outing so why would she be giving excuses like that.

He would never go with her anyway.

His coach had told him that day that the practice was cancelled so he immediately announced it to his team and went home right after.

He knew that Sakuno would forgive him of not showing up that day. She was forgiving anyway.

That only thing that wondered him was, days had been passed by and Sakuno wasn't showing up to him yet. He never seen the girl for how many days, he didn't know. He was not aware of the girl's presence at all. And somehow, he felt… hollow and empty.

Making his eyes wide, he shook his head and tried to block his mind from the images of his girlfriend of five months. He was not used of not seeing her anymore and he did not know why. Walking on his way to her home as he decided, he thought of checking out on her so he called her on the phone that night.

It didn't take three rings before she answered his call.

'Moshi, moshi?'

"Where were you these days?" Was his opening remark when he heard her voice. Her voice sounded nice to his ear.

'Anou… I was busy with my art—"

"Where are you right now?"

'E,' He could hear the shock from her voice. She didn't expect that direct question from him, 'I am at home.'

"I want to see you right now…" He said making up of a plan for tonight, "If that's okay…" He knew that was her weak point and he would aim for her that way. And he knew that she bit the bait.

'I—I don't mind,' Sakuno answered sounded panic in her voice, 'I'll meet you—'

"No need," Ryoma said cutting her off, "I'm closer to your home. I'll come over." He hung up the phone after that without waiting for the girl's reply. He could escape her girly activities but not him himself. He would punish the girl tonight. No matter how he'd do it, she would comply with it.

**xxx**

"Ryoma-kun!"

He did surprise her that night when he suddenly walked in to his sensei's home. Sakuno opened the door for him but he didn't say anything instead, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her upstairs where her bedroom was located.

Of course he knew where it was, they had done it in that very room. It would be trouble if he would do it in his home instead.

He would die of embarrassment if that would happen.

"R-Ryoma-kun, what are you doing?" Sakuno asked him but he ignored her.

He continued dragging her to her room until they reached it. As long as he closed the door behind her, he pushed her to the frame of the door and cornered her there. Before Sakuno could even speak, he blocked it with his own lips.

It was one thing that he couldn't let go of her. It was because of her taste. She tasted spice... like a spice. She tasted bitter sometimes but the taste that he liked most about her was the sweet syrup when their lips collided. He could feel it, he could feel her. He wanted more of her.

"Ne," He said whispering from her ear, "You cannot escape."

"W-what are you saying?" Sakuno said trying to act firm but he knew that she was just suppressing him.

He pressed his body closer to her. He could hear her gasp as he did that but his surprise was not over yet. Leaning closer to her ear, he whispered his trump card, "I love you."

And right at that moment, he had trapped her.

Closer. He wanted to be as close as possible to her.

Sakuno blushed to the fullest when he leaned back and stared at her. She didn't say anything after that. Her expression felt like it had something to tell him but he wouldn't bother knowing what it was. What important was he would win that game. He was curious about her thoughts at that moment but he would put that aside. He would not be the one to fall first before the first one to fall would be the loser.

He didn't want to be on the loser side.

What he wanted to do at that moment was to touch her, taste her, feel her. He didn't know why but he thought of doing it with her. He wanted to be close to her something that only she could make him act that way. Sakuno only had the power to do that.

He wanted to taste her as long as he desired and he knew that she would give in anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning:<strong>

She woke up the next thing in the morning, alone in her room. As she looked around, she realized that she was really alone in her room. Blush appeared on her face when she remembered what happened last night. Ryoma suddenly called her and came to her house right after.

Something happened between them for the second time.

She confirmed it as she looked under the covers and couldn't help but feel panicky all over it. But Ryoma left without waiting for her to wake up, not even leaving a note or something. Somehow, it made her upset for not seeing him the next day. Now that she realized it, he had made her upset for several times. He broke several promises to her. His last broken promise was the most painful for her.

It was also the most embarrassing thing that happened to her. Syuusuke Fuji found her in the place weeping silently and without asking questions, he walked towards her and hugged her tenderly. Shock registered to her face when he did that.

"_It's all right. Let it all out, Ryuzaki-chan. I am right here."_

She could still remember his words as he patted her back that night. With those encouraging words, she cried her heart out and continued until she felt that she wouldn't cry tears anymore.

She was thankful that the tensai was there that time, although the reason why she was there… alone was over when he spotted her there. She also remembered that if she was down, she could just give him a call.

Well, she was upset. Why wouldn't she?

Trying not to cry, she dressed herself up and grabbed her cell phone. And it took three rings before he answered the phone;

"F-Fuji-senpai… c-can I talk to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch School:<strong>

She met Fuji at the rooftop of the school. She remembered that if there was something wrong, she could rely on him. She thought of expressing her feelings for a while because she didn't know how long she could keep up.

"Arigatou for granting my request of meeting you, Fuji-senpai." She said bowing in the process.

Fuji raised his hands in front of him and gave her a smile, "Come on, Ryuzaki-chan, drop the formality. I am not your senpai anymore."

"But still…" She said as she bent back, "I still want to thank you for coming here now that this school has become your alma-mater."

She saw Fuji look around the rooftop, "This place feels nostalgic to me. It feels like I've been here yesterday."

She felt herself smiling as she stared at her former senior. He was right. It felt like that they were the former seniors in the school but now they were the seniors themselves. She missed her previous seniors.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Fuji's voice broke her reverie and looked at him, "Senpai…" Now that he was there, she didn't know how to begin. All of her thoughts were suddenly backfired. Was she ready to open up to him? It was her problem and she wouldn't troubling her senpai like that.

"It's about Echizen, isn't it?"

Upon hearing his name, she wasn't able to stop herself to cry slowly in front of him. She placed her hands to her face as she stood helplessly in front of Fuji. The tensai respected her cry as he stood silently. She only felt him wrapping his arms around her. Her cry only increased when he did that. He already knew without words.

Words weren't important at that moment. He just knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

He didn't understand why Sakuno said that she was not going to eat lunch today. Mostly, she wouldn't miss her lunch not even once. The question, where was she? Not that he didn't mind I, the girl could go anywhere she wanted. She was not his first concern anyway.

"Arigatou, honto ni arigatou…"

He stopped abruptly as he opened the door of the rooftop and heard someone speak. From the small opening of the door, he could see the braided-pigtailed girl bowing in front of someone. His eyes widened a little when he saw who it was.

_Fuji-senpai and…_

"If we can please keep this a secret—"

"Keep what as a secret?" He asked cutting his girlfriend's words. The two of them looked at him and shocked in her eyes were visible. He showed no emotion as he stared at them… contrast to their slight expression. Fuji didn't see enough as he showed him his usual ones.

"It's something that doesn't concern you," the tensai said answering his question for her, "it's something that's just between me and Ryuzaki-chan."

He knew that from the corner of his eyes, the girl's own eyes widened. He had the instinct that she never expected those words from the tensai. One thing that he wondered, why was he in the school? But then, he didn't bother knowing it. He kept his cool act as he answered him;

"I see. That's how it is." He said looking coldly at him before he looked at her with the same gesture, "It's all or nothing." With that he turned around and immediately walked away… away from the rooftop… away from them. He didn't even bother turning back if she called his name or if he wondered about their reaction after he turned his back against them.

**xxx**

One look from the tensai, she saw him nod and followed her boyfriend downstairs. She didn't know why but she felt like explaining things to him. She wanted to keep their conversation a secret from Ryoma because she didn't want him to know that she asked help from the tensai.

She had asked his help on how to deal with him despite all odds.

But it turned out that they had been discovered by him himself. Things weren't the way she wanted to. She wanted to explain to him that what he had seen meant nothing. Somehow, she didn't like the expression he showed that time. She was worried about it.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" She said when she saw him turning to a corridor. She reached out when she called him again, "C-hotto matte, Ryoma-kun!"

But what happened next wasn't what she expected.

As long as Ryoma turned around, he grabbed for her hand and brought her to his arms and kissed her firmly. She gasped for a sudden air as her eyes fully widened. She didn't expect that he would do that. They stayed like that for a few seconds before he slowly broke the kiss leaving her wide-eyed still.

"Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki."

His voice was somewhat harsh in her ears. The stabbing feeling added when he mockingly smirked in front of her. She didn't know what was happening anymore. He was in front of her but she couldn't see him. Even someone was getting his attention behind him.

Who was she kidding? She knew it that it would never work. She would only hurt herself in the end. As long as Ryoma turned to talk to person who tapped him, she also turned around and ran away.

"O-oi!"

She was a little shock when she heard him. He saw her runaway still. She didn't stop running and ignored him despite his calls. Her thought was clouded with random things that she forgot how fast Ryoma could run. He caught her wrist and turned her around.

…And surprised him in the process.

His eyes widened as he saw her expression. She never cried in front of him, not even once. Fuji was able to because she couldn't help it. But she was making him see her crying now.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"O-oi—why are you—"

"L-let's stop this." She murmured loud enough for him to hear, cutting him in the process.

Ryoma stood still, staring straight at her. He was still holding her wrist and she could feel him tightening his grip to it, "I don't understand you."

Sakuno shook her head not trusting her voice to speak. More tears fell from her eyes. Ryoma took a step forward.

"Ryuzaki—what do you—"

"Let's break up." She hurriedly said.

"What?" He frowned as she said it to him, "Are you kidding?" When she didn't reply to him, he pulled her wrist closer to him, "you will break up with me?"

It took enough courage before she looked at him and muttered another amount of courage to say her next words, "Y-you never loved me. You never did."

She saw him react this time as if he'd realized something. He didn't say another word so she continued.

"You said it but you never meant it. I closed my eyes and believed you that you did but I can't do this anymore," She said as she couldn't contain all of her emotions anymore. It would better to bring everything to him, "I can't breathe anymore so let's end this now… o-okay?"

"…"

"P-please."

Silence welcomed them after that conversation. She thought that he would let her go when he loosened his grip to her wrist but she was wrong when he tightened his again and pulled her to a walk inside a building.

**xxx**

He didn't know what really happened. First he was upset seeing her with Fuji and the next thing he kissed her out of nowhere. The thing that he didn't understand was when she ran away from him and cried. He couldn't understand until she told him to end their relationship.

Sakuno knew it all along… that he had been cheating on her all this time. She knew but she never confronted him about it. Instead she cried for the first time and wanted to break up with him. Somehow he didn't like it.

He wouldn't accept it.

There were students walking along the corridor of the building and of course they would recognize him. He was running out of patience as he pulled his girlfriend to some private room where they could talk. Spotting the culinary arts room, he dashed into and pushed her on the wall beside the window. He covered her mouth as he sensed their surroundings even the corridor.

He disliked being interrupted especially when it was something that he wanted to save. Yeah, he wanted to save their relationship and he had no idea how to deal with it. Sensing that no one would bother them, he sighed before he looked at her. Sakuno was silently crying still. He slowly removed his hand to her mouth and placed it next to her on the wall.

"I won't let you break up with me." He said straight to her eyes.

She looked back at him for a few seconds before she decided to share her thoughts, "D-do you want to do the break up? You can say it—"

"Screw about breaking up!" He said cutting her off, a bit irritated as well. He didn't like this kind of conversation anyway, "No one is going to break up!"

"B-but—"

"Stop it!"

"Why?!" Sakuno snapped as she closed her eyes in the process, "Why aren't you letting me go? I am giving you your freedom. G-give mine back."

"I don't want freedom, I want y—" He abruptly stopped when he realized what he was about to say. He wanted her? Was that what he wanted to say to her? Why then? Thinking about it, he didn't want to see the girl cry like that.

She cried because he hurt her. It was his fault. And who was he kidding? She was his concern after all. He leaned closer to her so that their forehead could touch each other. He heard her gasp when he did that. He placed both his hands to her cheek and murmured;

"Who told you I never loved you?" He said as firm as he could, "Who told you that I didn't?" He leaned away a little from her so that they could stare at each other. Sakuno opened her eyes. Tears fell down her face as it was flushed due to her emotions. He wished that they were positive emotions for him, "Ne, can I?"

She didn't say anything but her eyes widened. His hands remained to her cheek as he slowly leaned closer to her face and kissed her chastely. He did only that. As he sensed she responded to her kiss, all of his thoughts came through from his mind.

_It is true. I know nothing of falling in love. And I was perfectly happy with that. _He thought as he continued kissing her. She was trembling as he was kissing her. Was she still doubtful of him? Scared of him? He realized that she had the reason to be, used to be to correct that. He wanted to change that. He broke the kiss for a while as he brushed her lips with his fingers.

"Sakuno…" He whispered. She shivered for a few seconds after he called her to her first name. She was about to say something but he didn't let her. He blocked her lips once again avoiding her to speak.

_I was perfectly happy with that but… _He continued thinking as his hands travelled down to her neck. _Now I wonder when I started to crave for… all of your affection._

_I want to Kiss you. _He kissed her lovingly.

_Feel you. _His hands travelled to her shoulder, pressing his body to her.

_Touch you. _His hands went down to her long arms.

_Hold you._ He held her hands and intertwined them with his.

_And will not let go._ He raised both their hands to her sides and locked her there. _That's it. I want all of your affection… only to me. I want to be the only one to feel you. _He broke the kiss for the second time and stared at her flushed face despite the tears, "I will make things right for that."

He could sense that she wanted to say something but she only held on to it. He let go of her hands but only to hug her securely. She gasped once again, not really doing anything but crying silently. He didn't know why but he had the instinct that he should say it but he wanted to change for her to believe him again. It wasn't because he wanted her to. He would prove it. He wanted it real, "I am sorry… for everything."

Sakuno was stiffened for a few seconds before she started to sob. She didn't speak but he felt her head leaning to his shoulder as she gripped her hands to his sleeves. He would make her believe.

He realized that he didn't want to lose her at all.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day:<strong>

The sound of her phone ringing woke her up that morning… so early in the morning. Peeking at her phone, it was only five in the morning and someone was already calling her.

Echizen Ryoma was calling her.

Her boyfriend saved their relationship that she wanted to let go yesterday. She thought that she couldn't take the situation anymore. She thought that he never loved her.

What happened to them yesterday was different. Ryoma showed something different to her, the gesture that he had never done before. She was still confused… and doubtful whether to believe him this time.

Ryoma had been lying to her all this time anyway and she couldn't understand why she was accepting all of those, hurting herself in the process. Remembering that her phone was still ringing, she answered it.

"Moshi, moshi…"

'Good, you wake up.'

"Y-you woke me up," She said sitting in the process. It was really weird of him to call her that time despite that he was not an early bird to begin with, "W-what's wrong?"

'Dress up.'

"E?"

'Dress up,' Ryoma repeated, 'I'll take you somewhere.'

She couldn't believe that he was saying that, "T-this early?"

'Un,' He confirmed, 'Come on. We don't have all day. I am waiting here outside for you.'

"Eh?" another surprise came to her as she looked out the window. He was indeed outside. When he saw her staring at him, he waved a little at her, "M-matte, I'll go get change."

Minutes later, she went down and met her boyfriend downstairs. She didn't really have an idea where they would go. It was rare of him to do this kind of thing. She didn't want to think that he was making it up to her because he was obliged to.

She didn't actually want him to change but she was still worried.

"W-where are we going?" she couldn't help but ask him.

"You will see," He only said that. They walked silently until they reached a place, "We're here."

She knew that their way felt familiar and she wasn't mistaken about it. They reached the place where she wanted him to go with her. The place was still dark but the cold breeze in the morning was still present. There was a small lake in the middle.

"Come." He said grabbing her hand and pulled her to walk further.

"W-why are we here?" Sakuno asked once again. Her heart was still pounding really hard. He was not thinking about it, was he? It was impossible. It was really.

Ryoma seemed to understand what she was thinking. He gave her a smile that it was really rare for him to show. He picked a stone on the ground and threw it on the field. Her eyes widened when she spotted something from the field.

There were lights suddenly lifted from the green grass and started to fly around the grass.

"T-this is impossible, h-how…" She looked at the glowing creatures in front of them.

Ryoma walked further and stared at them, "You wanted me to see these fireflies before," he started as he continued staring at them, "They're temporary but I still asked for an assistance to catch some of them."

"W-what?"

"It only happened once a year," He looked at her and said, "I am sorry I missed it."

She couldn't believe that he knew that legend… no he searched for the legend and she was not mistaken about it when he confirmed it to him.

"It took me some drastic measure over night just to find out this place and its legend," He said walking closer to her, "I am not proving you anything. I want to relive this legend. Something that we can hang on."

"R-Ryoma-kun…" She whispered, "Y-you…"

Ryoma stared at her before he walked even closer to her, "A couple who said to witness a hundred fireflies in this very lake will never be separated ever, is it not?"

She couldn't believe what he was saying at that moment. Was it really him saying that? She couldn't believe everything.

"This wasn't the original but it is close to original." Ryoma continued saying touching her cheek.

Not really trusting her voice to speak, she nodded as she looked around. It was like that night when she went there in the first place… before Fuji found her crying there.

"Don't you dare cry or I'll kiss you."

Her reverie was cut when Ryoma suddenly talked. She also noticed that her eyes were blurry. Ryoma meant that. She was about to cry. She couldn't help it; a tear escaped her eye as she blinked;

"I… I am not crying. W-who's crying?"

The tennis prodigy smiled a little as he leaned closer to her, "Sly girl." He closed the distance after that. She didn't know how would their relationship would be. If Ryoma was true to his words, she would give it a try.

For she loved him helplessly anyway.

**xxx**

The morning sky and breeze had started to welcome them. The fireflies had started to fly away… hide away to some place. The new day was about to begin and he would start it with her. She wasn't the spicy person he expected her to be, but she was the best ingredient he could ever have.

Not that he compared her to something like that. He didn't want to admit it and he would never… at least not to her…

The game was over and he would never start that game ever again.

For now.

He did know nothing about love.

He just felt it.

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Done! How was this one-shot? This was in my mind months ago but I didn't have the time to write it. Now it was finally here. I hope you like it. Domo…<strong>

**Note: I based the story from the AMV made by Ikiohri with the song entitled 'Spice' from the Vocaloid. It was sung by Minato. (I prefer Minato's version than Miku Hatsune's) I do not own the AMV and the song. Credits to Ikiohri for the video.**

**I also invented the firefly legend. **

**Reviews please… I really need to know your thoughts about this… Domo… **


End file.
